The present invention relates to the field of optical microscopes, and more particularly is directed to a novel stage assembly which enables fine positioning of a specimen or sample to be investigated. Conventionally, stage assemblies include mechanisms for positioning specimens or samples along the X and Y-axis, in a conventional coordinate system, and employ other mechanisms for shifting the objective lens of an optical microscope to provide focusing in the Z-axis direction.